


call me

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: idk what this is, I was trying to take a nap and it popped into my head. enjoy!
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 42





	call me

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, I was trying to take a nap and it popped into my head. enjoy!

Jen’s on a work conference across town for a few days, she can’t remember exactly what it’s for, all she knows is she has to be there. As she’s in bed flicking through work emails, her phone rings. She closes her laptop and picks it up, immediately greeted by Judy’s voice.

“Hey baby.” Judy breathes, her voice an octave lower than usual.

“Hey Jude, what’s up?” Jen replies.

“My dick, if I had one of course.”

“Eww Judy!” Jen laughs, “are you calling me because you’re horny right now?”

“Mmhm.”

“Okaaay,” Jen starts, no longer laughing, “what do you want me to do about it?” She asks in a sultry voice.

“Talk to me. Tell me what you’re going to do to me when you get home.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Judy sounds worked up already.

“Okay. So, tell me. What are you wearing right now?”

“Oh, y’know, the lace cami top and shorts that leaves literally _nothing _to the imagination.” Judy teases.__

__Jen’s mouth goes dry at the thought, “oh, the black one with the floral lace?”_ _

__“Mm, that’s the one baby.”_ _

__The line is silent for a moment then Jen lets out a breathy “oh fuck.”_ _

__“Tell me, Jen. Tell me what you would be doing if you were here with me.”_ _

__“Fuck, Jude. Okay. I’d start by kissing you, the way you love when I slip my tongue into your mouth and nip at your bottom lip before sucking on it.”_ _

__Jen hears a whimper, encouraging her to keep going._ _

__“I’d make my way across your jaw and down your neck. Kissing and biting.”_ _

__“Mm, what else?”_ _

__“I’d slide my hands under your cami and grab those perfect tits of yours. God I love your tits.” Jen now has a hand in her own underwear and she’s drenched, easily managing to slip her fingers in and out of herself at the mental image of Judy._ _

__“Fuck Jen, I’m so wet right now.”_ _

__“Yeah? You touching yourself?”_ _

__“Shit, yes.” Judy pants._ _

__“Mm, good girl, Jude.” Jen purrs, pulling a moan from Judy._ _

__“Are you touching yourself?”_ _

__“Mmhm.” Jen breathes._ _

__“Fuck, Jen.”_ _

__“Take your top off for me.”_ _

__“Is that what you would do?”_ _

__“Fuck yes. I’d pull it off so I could kiss my way down your chest. Swirling my tongue over your nipples and sucking on them.”_ _

__Jen hears a straggled moan which encourages her movements between her legs, the sound of her wetness filling the room. She puts her phone on speaker and brings her now free hand down to rub at her clit._ _

__“I’d pull your shorts down. I bet they’re soaked aren’t they?”_ _

__“ _Ah _\- yes, they are.”___ _

____“Fuck, Jude. I’d spread you open so I could see how soaked your pussy is for me, licking my way up your thighs, sucking and biting. I’d leave marks, because you’re mine baby.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, God YES. I’m yours, Jen. All yours.”_ _ _ _

____“I’d drag my tongue through your dripping wet pussy baby, sucking on your clit as I fuck you with three fingers, just how you like it.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh fuck, Jen. Keep going, I’m almost there.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah? Curling my fingers inside of you, making you fucking scream my name.”_ _ _ _

____“God, yes.” Judy cries._ _ _ _

____“Jude, baby. Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Jen moans._ _ _ _

____“Come with me Jen, please.”_ _ _ _

____The familiar sound of Judy’s climax fills Jen’s ears, sending her crashing into her own orgasm._ _ _ _

____It’s quiet for a moment, nothing but the sounds of their ragged breathing until Jen is speaking again._ _ _ _

____“You better take that cami set to the drycleaners before I get home.”_ _ _ _

____Judy just laughs, “I love you so much.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too.”_ _ _ _


End file.
